


The Stray 32 - 36

by rngrdead



Series: The Stray [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike survived the Black Thorn but only because one of the Senior Partners had heard Illyria refer to him as suitable for her pet and decided to amuse themselves with devastating results</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stray 32 - 36

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the boys (Joss W and Mutant Enemy do) just play with them and don't make any money from writing.

Part 32

The dark figure stepped into the glare of the headlights but held his head high. 

He was dressed much as Spike had remembered Drogan at The Well. Leather waistcoat intricately worked and suited for battle of old more than comfort. It was worn over a loose fitting white shirt with no collar, the leather pants and high boots completed the ensemble. His hair was a little past shoulder length but the piercing blue eyes and handsome features were unmistakable.

“Friend or foe mate.”

Connor stood firm and simply said, “Family. Mistress Willow requested I come. It seemed a wise decision now all my charges are returned to The Well. Rupert Giles is acting as guardian in my absence.” 

Spike moved to the side of the car, opening the door and saying in a loud voice, “Better meet the family then.” And more quietly to Xander, “’S the Battle Brand… Wills sent him apparently.”

“Geez Spike are you serious? I thought…”

“Shhush it for a minute Pet, ‘n let’s get the kids inside and acquainted.”

The two children stepped from the car at their father’s nod, Poppie scooting across the bench seat to hold her little brother’s hand and wait as Connor stepped aside so Xander could put the car away.

“So… these are your niece and nephew, sort of. Poppie, Luka, this is the Battle Brand, Connor. My half brother ‘by vampire’.”

Luka was his usual youthful, unselfconscious, effusive self, and only dressed in an oversized rather paint stained T-shirt, walked over to the now darkened figure, and extended his hand to greet the visitor as he had been taught. “Pleased to meet you, Mr Connor.”

Connor, to his credit, welcomed the gesture and quickly took the hand of the young boy, shaking it sincerely before turning to Spike. 

“Willow said you have Wolfram and Hart – or at very least - vampire problems.” 

Connor’s eye fell to the shy, pretty woman standing behind Xander, dressed in a loose fitting man’s shirt and stepped forward to politely address her, “You must be Poppie, pleased to meet you. Willow said you were… um… Hello.” 

Both Poppie and Connor blushed before he turned to meet Spike’s rather bemused eye as he stated, “Sorry, that would be a yes on both accounts… vamps and other that is…”

Spike indicated toward the door and added, “Well go on in… rest your um… yeah.” 

The father and gentleman that was Spike suddenly felt rather on the back foot as he noted the obvious attraction between his daughter and a man (slash relative) he had only met once before, but unlocked the front door and led the group into the lounge, hitting the lights on the way.

Connor’s demeanour was very similar to all the Aurelians, guarded yet extremely confident, so his reaction to Poppie was a little unexpected. Xander saw it too, even though sitting in the driver’s seat of the car, but decided to put away the vehicle and leave all other thoughts until later… and a serious discussion with Spike. 

Poppie led the way with commentary, “This is the lounge and Papa and Master’s room is through there. I guess you will be in the guest room. We have internet you know. Did Willow tell you that? And through here is the kitchen and laundry, and of course the backyard. We can all do the door if we need to, but… oh!” Poppie blushed a little more, “The bathroom is off to the left. Do you have a bag because Master always says you should take visitor’s bags and coats… It’s polite.” She turned and lowered her eyes with embarrassment, batting impossibly long eyelashes and putting her hands behind her back in a moment of awkwardness. 

Spike stepped in at the appropriate pause in the conversation, “You’ve done very well Pet. Take the Battle Brand’s sword and any extras to the spare room then we can all have tea.”

“Yes Papa… Umm… can I take your sword and sheath and… umm… anything else.” She dutifully took all the items and made sure the guest room was perfect for their handsome visitor. She felt an unaccustomed attraction to the human male and wasn’t quite sure how to process her emotions.

The evening was rather tense, Poppie giving Connor several furtive glances over dinner before both she and Luka were instructed to clean their teeth and go to bed around nine. 

As soon as the two departed Connor volunteered, “You have beautiful children Spike.”

Spike looked over at Xander and added, “We have beautiful children.”

“Indeed, I note you are together. It is appropriate that you should refer to ‘we’.”

Xander could hold his tongue no longer, but understood the limitations and role of the Battle Brand “We wish to ask you a few questions, and according to Spike you cannot lie and are somehow tied to the Powers that… well you know…”

“Yes, that is true. It is my new role and one that I may be required to perform for many centuries. If you ask I must answer with the truth so far as it is revealed to me.” Connor shifted awkwardly in his chair and fiddled with the leather at the bottom of his jerkin.

Spike decided they all needed an after dinner brandy to get through the conversation and absented his seat to find the bottle and glasses while Xander continued, “I… that is *we* want to know the true status of Spike’s changed children. Are they human? They’re kind of matching their human years to dog years with development… Willow was suggesting turning them… but I’m not so sure… Wills not always perfect with the old magical theories.”

“Your only question was ‘are they human’. Yes at night they are human.”

Spike was returning with the glasses, Brandy and a bottle of dry ginger ale for Xander who still almost choked on straight spirits, as it turned out so did Connor so it was appreciated.

“Lemme take over Pet. This bloke’s like a magic eight ball. Gotta ask questions non of the rhetorical dialogue.” Xander mouthed sorry, shot a begging look at Spike then concentrated on ‘sitting’ with his drink rather than imbibing.

“OK Mate… If I turn the kiddies, will they keep their souls?”

“As you have one of course. They also carry their mother’s essence. She is an innocent, so it is a given.”

“So when does that need to happen, the turning?”

“It must be on or before their third birthday as dogs.”

“And they will still change if I do that.”

“Yes.”

“But our Poppie is keen on havin’ a litter, there is no way I want to put a damper on that for my favourite girl, but can she? If I don’t turn her can she have… a family of her own?”

“Perhaps, you must define her state at the time of conception.”

“As human or dog. Can’t have it both ways or can she?”

“No, she cannot.”

“So if she is impregnated as a human then?’

“It is doubtful that they will go to term.”

“Reason?” 

“Too many changes in vitro.”

“And so if I turn her then…” Spike chose his words carefully, “Does that mean she will be disqualified from the joy of motherhood? Cause gotta say, biggest bonus for yours truly in all this are the children.”

“Motherhood can come to her as a vampire.”

Spike was becoming increasingly agitated as the conversation went on but Xander grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed tight, so Spike took a deep breath and continued , “And just how might that happen mate?”

“I can turn her. This will change her status as I am the product of two vampires. She will be able to carry to term.”

Spike growled audibly, “Sure you didn’t just make that up to get into her panties mate? Saw how you looked at her. You attracted?”

Connor shifted in his chair, “I did not ‘make that up’ to bed her Spike. And yes I am attracted.”

Spike stood abruptly and announced his need for a smoke outside, looking pointedly at Xander to continue the conversation.

As the backdoor slammed Xander took up the challenge of asking questions on behalf of the children. “If you sire her, what happens to Poppie.”

“She would be my consort for all time and we can have children.”

“And what would happen to them? Spike tells me you are compelled to live in the Deeper Well. What about school? A social life? Will they be human?”

“School will be provided by the coven. Their social life will be dictated by that. Her offspring in that case will be human.”

Xander knew that Spike could still hear the conversation and was just hopeful that the children were well asleep, “And if she decides not to and Spike turns her… or not?”

Connor seemed to focus on a distant point beyond the room, “If he chooses not to turn them then they will age as dogs with the associated seven to one aging dog to human. If he turns them then they will stay in this state forever. Dog by day and vampire by night.”

“Could Luka have children at that point?”

“Which point?

“Sorry, forgot the rules of conversation. If Luka is turned by Spike, can he still have children as a dog? I mean, will his seed be viable to breed with?”

“Of that I am not sure. But Spike has sired true canine children so I must assume that will be so. I must caution that it will be his choice when he is of age, as it should be his sister’s.”

Xander found himself growling low (with a rather good measure of surprise), “She is *already* at that age. But then I figure you already know that. Did Willow?”

“Yes we both knew.”

Spike was leaning on the door frame ‘smoke free’ by the time the last statement was made.

“And this means what to the dearly departed, *changed* relative and his kin?”

“It is up to them Spike, all I can tell you is what I know. And… I felt him pass too.” Connor looked up to Spike, teary blue eyes met Spike’s azure pair as the vampire/changeling answered with a rather choked. “Check that luv. Me too. Bloody hero at the end. Don’t reckon he would ‘ave wanted…”

Xander recognized the anguish through their link and offered a wrist. Spike did likewise to Connor, and Connor to Xander, the latter politely refusing.

Spike broke the moment. “Well, think it’s time we all got some shut eye yeah? The guest room’s already been shown…”

Connor shot a thankful look to Spike then excused himself for a shower and bed.

Spike looked pointedly at his partner as the Battle Brand removed himself from the room.

“What’s goin’ through than noggin’ of yours?”

“It’s all so big Spike! I mean… They really are ours and…”

“Decisions by your offspring don’t always match with Utopia pet. Gotta let ‘em make their own decisions.”

“Oh yay for the Mr-I’ve-seen-‘Dr Phil’.”

Spike kissed reluctant lips as Xander tried to come to terms with the situation on hand, “I’ve lived with me own decisions for a hundred and seventy years plus… And if there’s anything I’ve learned it’s that we all choose our path, bad or good. Trust me to handle this Xan…? Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly”

Spike couldn’t help but grin, “Well there’s a turn up for the books, a Sunnydaler who actually knows a four syllable word!” He earned a friendly slap and begging look for his trouble.

“C’mon luv, let’s adjourn t’ bed. Gotta get the workin’ man ta work on the morrow.”

 

PART 33

Poppie and Luka could hardly contain their excitement as Xander *and* Connor ran with them in the early light of morning. Poppie made sure to stay close to Connor on his left as the Battle Brand ran easily with Xander. The man was the most beautiful human she had *ever* met and she felt it in her nether regions. She would have his pups in a heart beat should he offer to service her.

The previous night she had suddenly understood her mother Chloe's devotion to father, but worried now that her dog status might prevent any real interaction. Poppie resolved to be a model dog in his presence and consequently growled a little at Luka as he stopped to investigate an odd smell. He fell into line immediately but looked over quizzically at his sister. Master seemed unworried at his action, as did father, so he growled back unrepentant, earning a sharp nip for his trouble. 

Around half way home on their run, Connor turned to Xander and stated, “Mind if I sprint them home?”

A rather exhausted, “Be my guest” was the answer. Xander had been running quite a lot faster than usual, male pride at the core, but somehow knew that Connor was holding back. 

The Battle Brand took off with true vampiric speed, closely followed by all three dogs running at full pelt to keep up. 

It was a thrilling race home for all of them, broken only by Spike’s insistence that the dogs pull to a halt at each corner to look for traffic. Connor picked up on Spike’s natural fatherly protective instincts and he too waited and checked after the second intersection before taking off, egging the dogs on.

They all arrived home panting and in need of a drink from the ‘over flow bucket’, the tap still to be fixed by Xander the handy man.

Xander arrived home panting a few minutes later and served all breakfast before leaving for work as normal, the three dogs relaxed on the back porch, the Battle Brand adjourning to bed to sleep through most of the day.

Independently both Xander and Spike had noted how close Poppie stayed to the Battle Brand’s side during the run, always a step or two behind on the left but never missing the increase or decrease in pace. They also saw the surreptitious affectionate pat he gave her at every opportunity. It did seem the two were destined to be together in whatever form.

Spike kept mulling over the words of the previous night, and events from his ‘before’. He loved his life now but knew his daughter and surmised her wishes to have a family were very real. Luka was a different matter, his role in ‘family making’ would mirror Spike’s apparently and would be addressed at the appropriate time, he was still so young. And now Chloe was about to give birth to her third litter by Spike. Should Poppie leave them, there would be another young one of his to grace their household, he was resolved to request that of Xander.

It would be a challenge for them, but he knew instinctively. Poppie and Connor wanted each other. His worry was the irreversibility of the decision and resolved to have a ‘father/daughter’ talk the following evening. 

It was a rather long day, though snoozing in the sun was hardly a chore and Spike noted that Poppie licked her father and moved into the house as soon as Connor was awake. Wandering inside he saw Connor’s kind hand absently stroking over her very sensitive ears as the Battle Brand read the daily newspaper and drank coffee. It was an easy, heart warming scene, until Luka bounced in and began a bit of a tussle with his sister.

Spike tugged gently at Connor’s pants, indicating his need to talk via the computer. Connor finished his coffee quickly and followed Spike to the guest room that housed the instrument of communication.

Spike ushered the duelling children outside and gave each a nip for good measure. They knew the meaning and left father to talk.

Spike held up each paw in turn to be fitted with the writing implements, Connor rather surprised at the speed of typing.

“You and Poppie… that a real thing?”

“She is beautiful Spike. If I take her as Consort to The Battle Brand she will take human form albeit only as long as I survive but she will retain her ability to have children.”

“You’ve only just met her mate… What if you figure you don’t like each other after a month or two… Consort is for all time… as is family, present company notwithstanding. Are you sure she is the one?”

“I feel a connection with her Spike. She is kin of a sort, but also a sweet soul. I will love her until the end of time. You know I must speak the truth. Trust in that.”

What was typed next was accompanied by begging eyes, “Check that, and you must keep your word. She’s my blood Connor. I will not see her hurt or cast out.” The sentence took almost five minutes to complete but Connor waited patiently, his role as Battle Brand had taught him that at least.

“You have my word and my honour. She will have children and live as my Consort, she will have the sun even though The Well is a dark place. If she partners with me then it will be her home.”

Spike made a futile effort to take off both writing implements, Connor assisted in the end and grabbed a rather surprised Spike for a heartfelt hug. “I am sorry I cannot change your status, but it is the Powers’ wishes. I cannot cross that.”

Spike licked the assisting hand then moved to join his children outside. He had the sun; he had Xander; he had the children and another litter on the way; it was more than enough.

As sunset came, Poppie took herself into the Master’s bedroom. She bore the shift to human then showered and dressed quickly but was somewhat reticent when it came to joining Connor in the lounge room, choosing instead to help her brother into his sweat pants and t-shirt and spending time with him on the floor playing with his Lego collection (provided by Xander with some items from Jerry’s boys). 

Eventually, however, Spike collected the children, insisting they join the adults for a ‘good chat’ regarding the Andrew self proclaimed Master of Calgary and Surrounds factor. It was particularly urgent as yet another package had been delivered, this time in the form of a ‘gift’ of collars for the dogs apparently courtesy of a breeder from Edmonton.

Connor had accepted the package late afternoon but swiftly destroyed it after opening as there was an odd magical signature and even stranger smell to the collars.

The mood was serious but it did not stop Poppie from giving Connor a shy smile each time his eyes met hers. Luka wriggled in his chair until Spike gave a low growl which stopped the behaviour immediately.

Connor began the conversation “Either this ‘master’ Andrew is able to cast spells, or he had the help of a mage or two. The collars were charmed and if I am not mistaken poisoned. I suspect once on they would not be removed until the wearer succumbed.”

Spike pulled off his chair, knocking it over in the process, picking it up and throwing it for good measure (the chair the worse for the event), “*Bastard* Why us? Why now? Why so…”

Connor cut him off, “Master Andrew learned of Xander’s whereabouts while still a Watcher. He is committed to eliminating Xander, not just scaring him out of town. By demonstrating he can track down and eliminate a former warrior for the light. Xander is seen to have saved the world several times and is a dear friend of the most powerful wiccan Willow whom they would not dare touch. And also Xander has the friendship of the Key, of Buffy and the favourite ‘son’ of Mr Giles. By killing him he knows it will tear the ‘heart’ from the original Scoobies and send a clear message to both covens and slayers alike.”

“And in that way ingratiate himself to the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart. Silly bugger, a single one of his ‘vampyre’ lectures and they would squash him like a bug.”

“Nevertheless the threat is real. You must dust him and it may be best in your dog form as it will arouse less suspicion that you have your Master vampire status back. It is best not to alert Wolfram and Hart of your ongoing existence as vampire with a soul.”

“Why? Won’t it leave a power void.”

“A void which may be filled by yourself, or better, your son.” 

Luka had been picking at the hem of his sweater during the discussion looked up suddenly. “Who me?”

“Shhh dear heart, we’ll get to you anon…” 

Connor continued, “So you suspect he’s harmless?”

“Ho no… he’d any one to death. But like you say wants to big note himself but typical, has shown his hand half way through his game. Shoulda stuck to eye spy with his Sire she at least would’ve dusted ‘im within the hour. What if Master Annoying gets to Xan or us, is unsuccessful but reports a full blown attack? Faces names that sort of thing.”

“I have no doubt they will change their focus. Would he know you if he saw you in your vampire form?”

“Yes…most emphatically yes. But surely W&H aren’t interested in Xander?”

“I doubt they see Xander as a threat, however if Andrew is successful or even partially so and his attempt to unnerve the servants of the Powers is accurate, then it will change the balance.”

“Bloody Hell. So Xan’s workmates? Jerry and the like? Would they then be targeted?”

“They would not be seen as of interest to Andrew unless directly involved in any conflict. The attack near his workplace was all Andrew’s doing. Such a clumsy premise, accurate security footage of the same and the attention from the police would all be frowned upon by the Senior Partners were they alerted.”

“So what of my lot. Poppie and Luka, why them?”

“Andrew no doubt sees the three dogs as Xander’s pets, his protectors, and closest companions.”

“So you reckon he gets the human connection? You know ‘bout yours truly, the handsome blonde on his arm occasionally.”

“As to the human form children? No. It was part of Willow’s strategy to ward the house and mask the change. And as long as he has not seen you in your vampire guise, then the ruse is also uncompromised. He would no doubt have been given reports of the visiting Willow and her young English charges either by his minions or… he is ‘Net savvy’ after all. Regarding Willow - Even the Senior Partners would be unlikely to directly attack the most powerful witch on the planet. He would not know The Battle Brand or the original Connor at all but as legend of the one who guards the Deeper Well. And you? Dressing as you do when out, you have yet to arouse suspicion, given Xander’s preference for pretty boys in the past.”

“Oi! Don’t need to remind me of his prior lack of good taste! So what the attack on David and Chris, Xander and I after a night out?”

“Was ill advised and again, far too public. He would have had none but the police reports afterward. The dustings were well positioned and the witnesses unreliable dolts. It is apparent, Master Vampire William the Bloody you have ‘flown well under his radar’, even after your transition to changeling and consequent claiming.” 

Spike was listening but couldn’t help adding, “Go by Spike, regardless of the form or status mate.” Then Spike winked for all to see to let them know he was both flattered at the old moniker, and try to lighten the mood.

Connor gave a rare smile, and sent a tiny grin in Poppie’s direction, “My apologies… Spike… Family.”

Xander had been listening with interest but without comment up to that point, “So all this is fine but strategy for this dusty end to this ‘mini me’ of a Master Vampyre?”

“I believe if I convince him to meet with me as a ‘visiting Master’ it will give Spike and opportunity to enter his lair during the daytime and also allow Spike the backup he will need to take out Andrew. We will need to do some careful recon first. I am happy to do this and since my signature is that of vampire it should go unnoticed in the tunnels under the city during the day. Do you have any maps of the sewers and other conduits I might use? Underground railway-lines, etcetera. Also some idea of the industrial buildings or any derelict warehouses would be helpful, though I can probably track the lair by scent or body count.”

Xander screwed up his nose, “Yes, yes all of the above ‘D’ too easy for construction guy. But can I just say… eww to the sniffing via body count!”

“Then it is agreed. I will begin my search tomorrow night but for now I am fatigued and must rest.” And with that Connor simply got up and retreated to his room

Poppie looked decidedly disappointed but also understood as both she and Luka yawned in unison.

“Think bed is of the good for all of us Spike. Tomorrow sounds like a big day is in the offing.” Xander ‘caught’ the yawns too and stood to go but Spike stayed the children for a moment longer.

“Now you two. We do need to chat ‘bout all this… so tomorrow I do the talkin’ afore we go runnin’ with Gracie and at sundown we have a good family chin wag. Got it?”

“Yes father” Poppie had a slight frown on her pretty face but accepted. Tomorrow was another day and one she hoped would be full of Connor again. She reached for her little brother’s hand and stood them both.

They kissed Spike in turn and Luka whispered “Can I be a Master like you… Really?”

“Tomorrow Pet, I’ll answer that tomorrow – for now it’s teeth straight to bed with you.”

 

PART 34

The new day brought further embarrassing moments. Poppie unable to control her canine instincts (and human enamoured state) and spent the entire day lying in front of Connor, waiting for a pat or some sign that he was interested, despite her husky status. 

She was rewarded with a hearty petting and genuine hugs whenever it seemed appropriate, something her father noted. 

Luka was a little put out by the extra attention his sister was receiving until Connor flung a ball into the garden repeatedly, congratulating the youngster on his speedy recovery of the same time after time.

Xander was at work so Connor took the dogs for their run to Gracie’s and marvelled at her handling of the dogs and her sincere concern for each one. He also visited Chloe who was about to deliver Spike’s third litter any day, Gracie impressed that Chloe was entirely relaxed in Connor’s presence when she was normally wary of strangers.

On the way home (a very swift sprint) Connor veered into the park and spent a joyous twenty minutes of ‘tag’ and ‘fetch’, and more than a few simple wrestles with enthusiastic dogs – Spike choosing to defer to his children on all accounts.

Another ‘gift’ awaited them on their return home – this time sent via mail. Dog biscuits and a covering letter stating that Xander had ‘won’ the contents as part of the Bow-wow pet foods promotion. As soon as the package was opened Spike’s sensitive nose knew, they were laced with rat poison. It was time for Connor to put their plan into action.

Connor took off just as sundown marked the change of the children and Spike. Time for talking to Poppie would come. For now he needed to be a solo ‘vampire’ seeking the court of the Calgary and Surrounds Master.

He quickly found the court, and presented the Master with the head of a Groxlar demon as tribute.

Andrew was everything Xander and Spike had described, self-interested, over confident and more than willing to welcome a ‘European cousin’ to the fold.

After the initial meeting Connor took a position at the back of the nightly gathering as ‘Master’ Andrew began. 

“Firstly I am bound by Vampyre Lore to welcome an esteemed colleague from Europe, The Battle Brand, who has come to pay tribute to yours truly, that’s me, the Master of Calgary and Surrounds. It is with gratitude that I accept his gift of a Groxlar head and acknowledge his position as guardian of the Deeper Well. I shall be giving a short lecture on the Well and its contents following our formal proceedings, as I am sure most of you are unfamiliar with its origins and I am, well, quite the scholar in this area.

“Also please welcome three new minions – Daemon, Cassie and Les… welcome.” Andrew nodded at the three game faced vampires chained to the back wall of the warehouse. 

The other members of the court turned, some grunted, others nodded but Andrew was apparently unsatisfied. “Come on, at least a round of applause for these who have so recently joined us to support our cause.” 

Andrew waited and pointedly looked at his ‘second in charge’, a very burly individual who resembled a professional wrestler who began the reluctant round of clapping. 

Andrew sat back satisfied and continued “Thank you all for that. As you know we are all happy evil family here and though for now they are restrained, I am sure you will all show them the normal courtesy and instruct them in the pecking order of our court. Now to business…”

Connor understood Spike’s disdain for the upstart. The meeting was long and tedious, filled with various reports from ‘team leaders’ of minor forays with demons of the lower order, several very amateur protection rackets, a rather ridiculous effort at graffiti tagging the city with VampRulz (which Andrew announced was an act of Guerrilla advertising) and a presentation of their new website, masterofcalgary.com, complete with online shopping facility and chatroom. 

Connor noticed a number of the crowd nodding off as Andrew gave his treatise on the Battle Brand (thankful that he was not asked to speak) before launching into a diatribe as to why they were targeting one Alexander Harris… “And so as a *former* alumn of the ‘Scoobies’, I feel we have a real opportunity to impress upon the side of good that we are truly evil and not to be reckoned with… plus I think Xander (as he is known to his friends) would make an excellent minion in our court so he must be captured not killed – got that? First we weaken him by killing all his pets (three well trained *assassin* dogs) before next Monday – Larry and Christina you are coordinating that, make it obvious who did the deed… Then my cunning plan is to invite him to a speed dating night – run by us of course – as it is well known he is ahem, ‘gay’ and currently unattached (except for some slim yet attractive student he is occasionally seen with) this should be easy enough. Roger and Carmen – over to you.” 

And on and on it went. Connor ultimately amazed that the vampires present had any time to feed.

Close to midnight the ‘teams’ set off to feed and Connor was finally left alone with a slightly distracted Andrew, Master of Calgary.

“So… I think that went well don’t you?”

Connor was careful with his words, speaking the truth did have its pitfalls. “I believe you are pleased with the meeting.”

It seemed to satisfy Andrew immensely and he went on to fill any silence by showing Connor around his large network of tunnels that extended under the south east of Calgary’s central university district. Computer room, larder, weapons room and ‘command central’ with whiteboard “… and this door was even custom made so if there is a raid… I designed it according to a plan I found for the Captain of Deep Space Nine (the second series)… Ooh and I would ask you to stay here but umm… I’m sure you have your own contacts so…”

Connor knew the vampire was fishing for information, but since there was no question he chose to remain silent. 

Andrew looked quizzical for a moment then seemed to change gears, “Yes well, I too know the value of secrecy with, you know, the secret stuff we have to deal with. Ahhh yeah… Well it’s been good to meet you and… I’ll just show you to the exit shall I?”

“That would be good.”

“And you’ll visit us again before you leave?”

“Yes”

“OK… um… perhaps not another Groxlar head though – they’re a bit whiffy after a day or two down here.”

“Understood. My movements are unclear at this point but I will visit again. You have a very modern and unique court Master of Calgary and Surrounds.” Andrew beamed as Connor (gratefully) departed, though Andrew later kicked himself for not inquiring about Dawn or Buffy. But The Battle Brand would be back so he resolved to put that on the agenda for the following night’s meeting. Reminding himself also to send out a couple of minions to the all night video store (protected my his court of course) to obtain a full set of re runs of the last two Dr Who series plus Queen of the Night . His Canadian court just had to have an education.

……………………  
Connor arrived home well before sunrise. Spike was first to rouse as he sensed his sibling and met him at the door of the kitchen as Connor availed himself of a good red wine bought by Xander just for the occasion.

“So little brother… Can we take them out – or at least the prat?”

“With pleasure and ease I am sure. His tactics are laughable, His arrogance immense and overconfidence off the scale. In Quortoth he would have been a smudge on the ground in seconds. Were Angelus around… his face not even a memory.”

Spike remembered the rules of engagement with the Battle Brand so was careful, ”Did you see their lair in full?”

“All of it.” 

“Can you recall it to map it for us above and at ground level?”

“Yes”

“Will you be able to reproduce it for Xander?”

“Yes. It is why I am here. Spike can you write in Aramaic?”

“Bit rusty but... sure. Xander is a pretty dab hand at most things too these days… and where’s the witch fit into all this - she's the expert?”

Willow is detained, we’re on our own for the moment.”

“Hmmm... leave it ‘til mornin’ for the full report if you can. Will you still recall in the morning?”

“Of course.”

"So let’s you an’ me just have a conflab about the so called Master. Was he as I described?”

Connor sat back relaxed and accepted the offered beer laced with Spiike’s blood, “And more. He is an idiot of the first degree. As I stated, he would not have lasted a minute in Quortoth or in an Aurelian court for that matter.”

“No arguments here Pet. Strategy?”

“We draw him toward the surface – along with as many of his minions as will follow. His secure vault is the perfect for a single well placed simple blast over command central with incendiary flares. We can have the dogs and key slayers at the exits and it should wipe out most of the Court.”

Spike was already in attack mode and Xander had roused from sleep to pull out the plans for the whole of underground Calgary. “Our primary targets?”

“Master Andrew and his second in charge. He gives a ‘prickle’ I simply don’t trust.” 

“And then? C'n hardly take over the region when still needin’ kibble ‘n bits fer lunch. Alternatives?”

“Pull in the native coven, create an event via their connection with Gaia rather than the Powers that be. That way the attack will be seen as a natural occurance and the coven will welcome relative peace on a magical level.”

Spike recognized the resolve and the sense of the plan. If the court was completely wiped out it would take decades to establish a new one. If it were done under the auspices of a natural blast or even one related to building purposes then Wolfram and Hart would simply let 'nature' take its course and take the demise of their propped up Master of Calgary in their stride. 

Connor added - without prompting from Spike, "I am certain they have no idea of Andrew's plans to ingratiate himself via killing Xander."

"Clock that. 'N thank mate... so how's about you take some shut eye. Me got a couple of hours of cuddlin' to do afore I go all furry again. You c'n fill the boy in on the morrow."

Connor simply nodded and adjourned to his room. Poppie and Luka were on their sleeping mat, Poppie with her arm over her little brother and fur cover and pillows in place.

Xander roused a little as Spike joined him in their bed. "Connor back.?"

"Yeah pet, now back to sleep - he'll talk to you in the morning."

Xander merely grunted, pulled Spike's cool form into a spooned position and they both relaxed into mutual slumber.

The morning brought a very different picture. It was Sunday so the run was late, but the dogs and Xander slipped out quietly for their run as Connor slept on, returning some hour or so later, Xander puffing and the dogs happy for having had the exercise.

Connor wandered into the kitchen some time later as Xander was reading the paper and munching on a piece of toast.

"Hey"

Xander quickly swallowed and smiled at the rather disheaveled looking Connor who was clad in one of Xander's sweat shirts and drawstring pajama pants, a far cry from the traditional Battle Brand garb he had been wearing the previous night. 

"Hey yourself. Hungry?"

Connor seemed to consider the question for a moment then replied with some measure of surprise, "As a matter of fact, yes. In the Well I seem not to need much in the way of sustenance. Perhaps the rules are different when on the outside."

"Hey, food is of the good. Sit and I'll fix something - eggs and toast OK with you?"

"Thank you, that sounds just fine. Are the dogs...?"

"Outside having a bit of a muck around after our run."

Connor sat down, ruffling his 'bed hair' and gratefully accepting the orange juice Xander had placed in front of him. Xander suddenly felt like the older cousin, though was aware that Connor would, like Spike, remain ageless. 

"Help yourself to fruit and the paper... Sunny side up?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you." Xander busied himself with preparing breakfast while Connor considered his plans for the downfall of the Calgary Master and court, and the previous evening's discussion with Spike.

The Brand nodded his appreciation as Xander served up breakfast and ate in silence, Xander eventually choosing to do the crossword on the back page rather than break the mood. It was the appearance of Spike, Poppie and Luka that shifted the quiet scene to one of 'business', Spike electing to place his muzzle on Xander's lap and looking up expectantly. Xander took the hint but waited for Connor to finish his meal.

"So... last night went well?"

"Yes. I have the location and a relatively simple method of eliminating the court of the self proclaimed Master of Calgary."

Xander idly petted Spike as Connor went on to explain the location and set up of the court, also suggesting the 'natural' attrition of the same. In the end both men sitting in front of the computer and plans of the city's subterrainian networks.

The plan was as simple as it was obvious, but to be one hundred percent sure of working would need to happen in the day and in the next day or so while the element of surprise was still available.

Xander ruled out the idea of a city approved building 'blast', however according to Connor's detailed account there would be no reason that a cave in and consequent dusting of the members of the court (courtesy of the 'destroyer' and canine helpers) might not occur. 

"The buildings above and the other city networks are too close to risk more than a very localised explosion, it's just too dangerous... but I think I can ask a few questions. The guys that helped us on the latest project are pretty cluey. The right charges in the right spot won't do more than bring an existing tunnel down. From what you say it's an old unused section of the sewer network? And from the looks of it all that is above is a warehouse."

"I believe the entrance tunnel to be that, yes. "

Xander pondered for a moment, "Let me call Barry, he knows explosives. I'll tell him it's to do with a future tender and just for 'argument's sake'. Perhaps a back up is worthwhile though. Are you..." 

"Able to contact Mistress Black Feather and her coven? Yes of course. She will need to be notified anyway, in case something goes awry. Though difficult, the coven may well be able to call for an unusual very location specific seismic event to cover our tracks." 

"We won't really be able to do anything until tomorrow or even Tuesday..." Xander suddenly had a thought, "I think we've ordered the two cranes for Tuesday. What if we were able to move them over in that area, you know, timing it with the blast to mask the noise?"

"It would mask the sound and the event. Could you do this?"

"Yeah... In fact I should have thought of it before. I'll talk to Jerry in the morning."

"Then it is settled. I need to discuss a rather more private matter with you and Spike once the change has occured."

Phone calls were made while the dogs (particularly Spike) paced impatiently in the garden. 

It was just after dark on Sunday night when the shift from dog to human form happened, and coincided with a call from Gracie to Xander indicating that Chloe was showing all the signs that she was about to deliver Spike's third litter.

Xander was a little distracted on the phone, but did promise to bring Spike over as soon as the pups had arrived. The whole family was excited, though Poppie was somewhat sad when Connor chose to take himself to his room and work on the computer. She had hope for a little attention, apparently he had better things to do.

....................

The following morning Connor ran with Xander and the dogs, Xander falling behind as vampire speed pushed the dogs to a flat sprint for the final kilometer. There was no wider grin than Spike's as he watched his daughter and son out sprint him for the first time, though in truth he simply wanted time with 'master'.

Upon their return Xander served up breakfast but then felt a gentle pawing at his left foot. He knew the sign, excused himself and fitted the writing tools to Spike's canine legs. 

"So? Gracie's?"

"Of course. But I think Connor wants to have a chat to you tonight - imagine strategy for tomorrow and all that. The warehouse above the tunnels of 'the Court' is derelict and due for demolishing. I've spoken to the guys doing the job and they're happy to push the scedule forward, although I need to have a meeting with them today - we've got the cranes and digging equipment hired but really need to shore up the deal that allows us on site to do the job. Can you wait one more day?"

"Up to the Brand innit." came up on the type screen, then "Trust in you Xan. Do what has to be done - we'll be ready." 

Xander contacted Gracie early and dropped the dogs off at nine in the morning, wathing with great affection as Spike communed with Chloe then sytematically licked over five little bodies, his children, three boys and two girls. Xander left for work still preoccupied with the rather loose plans for the following day's attack on the Calgary Court.

 

PART 35

Spike’s joy in greeting his latest offspring was obvious even to Gracie. There was something about the dog that she just could not put a finger on, but watching him as he groomed the mother of his latest litter then made each small body welcome was quite moving.

She then watched with incredulous surprise as his two children nuzzled and then lay beside the four little bodies, lending their warmth to the newborns with no apparent objection from Chloe whilst their parents ‘caught up’. 

Gracie adjourned to the study of the house and went online, determined to research wolf behaviour and families, as that was all she could put the affectionate behaviour down to.

By the time Xander came home the Battle Brand had slept, but then spent several hours devising the attack plan for the following day. Without knowing Xander’s teams’ exact plans, but trusting the former Scoobie’s instincts, Connor had developed a method of pushing the self-proclaimed the ‘Master of Calgary (and surrounds)’ close to the surface the following evening – with the help of the dogs of course.

Xander arrived as expected just after six in the evening with his set of parameters and timing, and there was little to discuss. The Brand was the unique product of two of the deadliest vampires in history, a childhood in Quortoth, and the guardian of the Deeper Well. The timing was locked in and nothing was left to chance, but Xander appreciated the consultation and final discussion before the late morning assault. He had told Jerry of Spike’s new offspring, thereby giving him three hours of absence from the building site the following day. 

As the sun set, the three dogs took their change. 

Xander sat with the three and Connor and repeated the planned timing of the shift of heavy equipment the following morning.

Connor was at his best, the strategy was made clear and even Spike was impressed by the deadly precision. They would strike just after sunup as the cranes were moving overhead. The Brand would set the charge via timer already in place and drive the ‘court’ from the underground lair. The dogs would be ready, Spike quietly going over the plans again with his children before they had a nervous sleep prior to the attack. 

Xander insisted on being involved, and after some consultation with the Brand, it was agreed. He would take point on the only exit and dust any minions who happened to escape.

On the day it was almost too easy. 

Andrew, in his self centred ‘magnificence’, was mid speech regards their taking over control, relinquishing their Wolfram and Hart ties and extending the court to the whole of Canada ‘and surrounds’. As soon as the blast and confusion of the dust in the lair, however, he was more than willing to screech “Head for the tunnels”, relinquishing his minions in favour of self preservation as the blast threw a hole in their underground haven. 

At the last minute the ‘Master of Calgary and Surrounds’ took off at a sprint and met his ignominious end as he faced Spike, in dog form, at the end of the tunnel. The dog tore out his throat and literally removed his head resulting in a rain of dust.

In retrospect, Spike was unimpressed by the demise of Andrew but extremely proud that his daughter and son had despatched three minions each. Connor was deadly and efficient, seven falling to him with an ease that spelt of a great deal of experience. Xander took three attempting to escape the final shake down while Spike dusted four more after Andrew. It was a dusty end by all accounts, but one that had the dogs panting and very pleased with themselves.

Connor was still brushing himself down as they all rejoined Xander outside. “I believe there may be five or so that have hidden in the tunnels. Allow Spike and myself a half hour or so. It is best we clear the entire court.”

Xander nodded and led Poppie and Luka back to the car while Connor and Spike moved silently back into the tunnels. 

For an adrenalin pumped Spike, the thrill of the hunt was familiar, even if he was in dog form. His sensitive nose quickly located three of the minions, a rather pathetic gathering at the back of the rubble from the blast. It was ridiculously easy to dust them. The final two had found their way into the main sewer but were found with relative ease by Connor, and despite a show of aggression, went the way of their ‘leader’- dust.

The homecoming was as triumphant as it was worrying. Connor would return to his duties as Brand within two days but still had a serious conversation to have with not only Poppie to whom he was drawn, but also to her father Spike, his brother of sorts, and her owner, Xander. Yet the one thing he had learned in his time in the Well was patience and timing. 

Xander returned to work at midday, effectively covering his clandestine movements with brief news (and true) of Chloe’s latest litter. One of the crane drivers asked for Gracie’s contact regards purchasing a pup of Spike’s line and all continued as normal. But at Xander’s home it could not have been farther from the truth. 

Gracie came to give the dogs a run and welcomed Connor along as passenger, but there was a certain tension that even the gentle musher felt but could not quite put a finger on.

The run was a welcome distraction after the excitement of the morning, Gracie impressed by Connor’s quiet adoration of Chloe’s pups upon their return, and Chloe unusually calm as he picked up the youngest female and sitting beside the normally nervous mother, cradled her in his arms flanked by Poppie and further back, Luka.

Gracie busied herself obtaining iced tea then sat in the enclosure while Chloe communed with her daughter and son and fed all but one of the new ones. 

Gracie could not hold her tongue as she handed him the cool drink, “I’ve never seen her react like that to a stranger, do you have dogs at home?”

Connor kept his voice low as he nodded to the kind musher, “No, but I know what it means to have family lost and found.”

Gracie didn’t want to press the point, but wondered what such a handsome young man had gone through to make such a comment. “So you are William’s…”

“William and I have the same Sire but he died some years ago. My mother died having me. I was adopted out after a fashion, but we found each other eventually, pity it was a little too late. I’m glad to have reconnected with William regardless of circumstance, and of course Xander and family.”

The use of the word ‘sire’ was an odd one, but Gracie assumed it was much to do with the presence of the dogs and the siring of Chloe’s new litter.

“I can’t imagine what that would be like… Well I’m glad you’re here now – even for a short time… Oh and look she’s licking your hand!” Indeed the tiny pup had picked up on Connor’s mild distress at divulging some of his past and chose that moment to instinctively begin laving his hand and chewing on his forefinger with sharp little teeth.

Connor smiled, caressed the baby soft fur once more and returned her to her mother to suckle.

Gracie grinned, “Xander would love that little one, she’s smart and feisty – just the type of dog he seems to prefer. Do you know if he’s planning on taking one of this current litter?”

The Brand was compelled to speak the truth, “Indeed it is my understanding – and she seems a fine choice.”

Gracie was reassured and again at ease with her enigmatic friend, encouraged by the obvious adoration of Poppie from Chloe’s first litter as the dog lay at his feet and looked up with expectation and hope. Gracie shook herself from her reverie as a familiar beep from Xander’s RV announced his arrival to pick up the dogs.

They discussed his acquiring of yet another of Chloe’s pups before a brief farewell and promise to ‘run’ again on the morrow.

Spike, Poppie and Luka settled on the back seat while Xander conveyed the ‘fallout’ from their early morning adventures.

“I spoke to Willow. Seems we’ve done what’s needed and Spike’s identity is still covered as far as Wolfram and Hart are concerned – though we do still need to talk to Willow again this evening.”

“The only risk would have been my involvement, though I believe that W&H would have been more concerned regards Andrew’s self promotion and pomposity. His last few blatant statements of ‘supremacy’, rising beyond the need for alliances and the like would not have gone unnoticed. With Mr Giles in my place there is still a protective magical presence in the Deeper Well. I suspect the Wolf, Ram and Hart may even have missed the switch.”

Xander took his eyes from the road for a moment, “They would know otherwise?”

“One of their own will no doubt have reported the event but I doubt there was any accurate details conveyed. The whole scheme to eliminate you may have been known but it was Andrew's idea not theirs. The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart are as much about balance as the Powers. There will always be enough earthly mahem and corruption to satisfy their tastes on our insignificant planet. ”

Xander slowed the car and parked at the side of the next street from their house, “Do we need to… I don't know, cover up anything?”

“All W&H will know is that an unfortunate earth movement caused the demise of their rather troublesome ‘plant’ of a Master vampire and his court. It will be but a trifle in the larger picture of their plans and may indeed serve their purposes. An upstart like that can draw undue attention to their activities and is best despatched. You will have no further trouble – at least for a while. There is no Hell Mouth here – it is those they would most rather utilise if possible. I believe the new one in Kabul is the latest to arise,”

Xander thought on the information for a moment, then reengaged the engine and drove home at speed.

It was late afternoon. Xander unloaded the dogs, unlocked the front then back doors and led Connor into the kitchen for a well earned cup of home brewed beer (courtesy of Tim at work).

Xander made his way around the house feeding the dogs and opening windows to let the late afternoon breeze through while Connor turned his glass and sipped occasionally.

Eventually the two men faced each other just as sundown approached.

Xander felt like the older brother (and potential father in law), regardless that he had no idea how old Connor really was. It was Xander’s turn to stare into the glass of amber fluid, “I… I’m not really sure how to start this conversation…”

Connor looked equally uncomfortable but managed, “Neither do I… but it must be had. I’ve never felt this for another being before… And as you probably know, my first encounter with love of sorts was an unmittigated disaster driven by a being with the Earth in her sights and causing the death of your first girlfriend - Cordelia Chase.”

Xander processed the information slowly. He knew Cordelia had died after a long coma courtesy of a conversation with Spike and some sketchy details from Willow, but had no idea of the full circumstances of her coming to that end. Connor noted the confusion and sadness.

"She was a hero to the end Xander. I too loved her."

Xander saw the raw hurt in the eyes of a man younger than he and remembered all the others he had lost Jesse, Anya, countless High School friends, young Slayers, his parents, even Spike. The hurt never really went away, though it mellowed with time.

And for the first time since they met Xander saw the young wounded, vulnerable boy of Angel and Darla’s making. A boy thrust into horrendous experiences and multiple worlds he had no control over, much less understood. Yet here was an individual who had stepped up to the plate again and again regardless – much as Xander had – and now was condemned, or blessed with the task he seemed so well suited… The Guardian of the Deeper Well. Yet there was still more. Xander knew loneliness, he knew abandonment and being 'screwed over' by whatever deity or life could fling at him; he knew loves and losses; the presence of the 'other' in one's life and warmed even more to the individual in front of him.

"What is it you really want to ask?" 

"I... I would ask that you allow me to court Poppie, to take her as my consort. She would be timeless as such but also able to bear children which I know she would like. Sadly it cannot be in her current state. If we partner for all time then she will take on her human form, no longer able to change of a day time."

Xander pondered the point as he refilled the kettle, aware that Spike had padded into the house in anticipation of the change at sundown.

Connor turned the near empty cup in his hand slowly, eyes down. "I believe she has feelings for me too."

A baritone voice from the door of the kitchen interjected. Spike was standing shirtless, hands in pockets, "Is she the one d'ya reckon?"

Connor turned to the voice and simply answered, "Truth is all I can speak, but for you it's in the blood." And bared his neck.

Spike's face changed and with vampiric speed and accuracy he took of his relative's willingly offered blood. 

Connor groaned a little as but two long drafts were followed by gentle laving and a kiss to the forehead. "Rest is up to her mate, and Xan o' course. But you have my blessing, and I am sure were your father here he too would rejoice." A wrist was opened and taken by the Brand.

A quiet "Thank you" from Connor was all that was heard for many minutes as Xander processed what had just taken place. Apparently the courting rituals of humans did not necessarily apply when it came to vampires, though the words may have been similar.

Xander finally cleared his throat, "Don't you think the decision should ultimately be Poppie's."

The changed Poppie arrived at the door just as the conversation finished, hair pulled back, feet bare, tight sweater and low slung jeans in place. She gave a rather embarrassed smile to the three men obviously discussing her future before requesting a private audience with Connor.

Connor obliged with a fleeting look to the father, Spike, and the 'Master', Xander, that drove his sincerity home. 

Spike was the one to smile at her, look from Xander to Connor then answer, "The moon is out sweetheart, you might like to sit outside for a bit. Need to check on your little brother then Master and I have some unfinished business with Mistress Willow to attend to." 

Xander shot a quizzical look to Spike but took the hint, "Yes, yes of course. Connor, I presume you don't mind."

Connor was already on his feet by the time the sentence was out and offered his hand to Poppie as he moved and politely, if a little shyly led her outside to sit on the back porch. 

Spike meanwhile stood and silently indicated to Xander that he did indeed intend to contact Willow. As soon as they were logged on and the Skype call began to ping Mistress Willow, Xander could no longer contain his silence. "You are serious about the Willow thing?"

"Need to give the kids some time. But also need to ask the witch if it's all seeing's as there's never really been a 'wife and mother' in the Well. Implications and the like. She's ours and not to be hurt, sure to agree?"

Xander's "Oh... um... right" said it all.

Connor pulled Poppie down to sitting on the edge of the decking. The moon was indeed at her full glory, casting long eerie shadows over the back yard. After a long, almost awkward silence, Connor cleared his throat. Still holding her hand he turned his pale blue eyes to capture her gaze. "I guess you know what I want to ask?"

Poppie had been fiddling with the hem of her shirt with her free hand but stilled and answered an almost inaudible, "I was... I was... um... Just that... I thought we had a kind of connection and I know you are going home in less than two days and I wanted to know... because I..." In an embarrassed move, that of a star struck teenager rather than the glorious twenty something, she pulled her hand from his and pulled her knees to her chest, barely managing to perch on the edge of the deck via her human heels.

"I... I *really* more than like you... and I've never really felt like this before and... I wish... Could you, I mean...?"

Connor finished her sentence, "Love you? I am compelled to say the truth. And yes in truth I too feel the same, though you must realize the implications. But what is it you most want to ask?"

Poppie looked down at her hands for a moment, and belatedly Connor realized that there were tears dropping. "I... I want to have a litter... um... sorry... children... I know that sounds silly but... as it is I can't, and I don't want you to think that I am just..." She paused for a moment and regained composure, "I don't want you to think that my want for pups in any way is my only attraction to you... because I am... that is..."

Connor silenced her with a gentle kiss and caress through her long locks before resting his forehead against hers and quietly admitting his own attraction, "I too feel it and you can have children with me, though they will be of the human variety. For you it will mean a permanent change and far longer pregnancy, I'm sorry but that will be your fate. If you are with me you will no longer have your canine time. You need to decide if human and me are what you want." It was Connor's turn to look vulnerable as he quietly stroked the long hair of his (hopefully) life partner before whispering, "Do you need time to think about it?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Connor shifted a little and made to stand but was staid by a quiet hand and a single word, "No."

Connor lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it with sincerity and the aim of reassuring the girl, but kept his silence to give her the chance to speak further.

"Papa has explained to us who you are and what you must do... and Mistress Willow says that she will educate me... and any children at the coven, but is this... me... family... what you want?"

Connor kissed the hand again and replied with a simple, "Yes."

They sat in silence again for some time before a rather timid question from Poppie, "Is it cold in the Well? Because my feet get cold without fur and..."

Connor moved to lift her chin so their eyes met before replying, "It is always the same temperature in the Well, but if you are cold I will put thick skins around you and help you through." As though to illustrate a point Connor shook off his leather jerkin, removed his shirt and wrapped it around Poppie's chilled feet. 

As he sat up again she gently and with some wonder, touched his unmarked, muscular chest. "Thank you... I..." Before she finished the thought her mouth was claimed by the softest of kisses that soon became more. Poppie had imagined what it was like to feel aroused before but nothing prepared her for the flush of heat that seemed to take her with that kiss. Her nether regions pulsed and felt full and wet, her heart began to race and she suddenly understood the human female feeling of arousal.

Connor pulled her closer, wrapped one arm around her waist and caressed her hair with the other deepening the kiss. Poppie reciprocated then pulled back a little embarrassed.

"I... Do you want this? I mean is it OK?"

"You are the an exquisite beauty Poppie, and yes this is OK, and yes I want... you... for all time. And you know I must speak the truth."

"Yes... Papa explained that part." Poppie looked directly into Connor's eyes with her next statement, "I want a litter... um... children. I think I need that... and I well... are you OK if we could have... you know...?"

"It is also what I would wish... with you. And yes we can have children but are you ready to become only human form, no longer able to change?"

Poppie fell silent thinking long and hard. Relinquishing her dog form was almost like denying her birthright, her family, her identity... but at the same time she was already not all dog and it would allow her family and she would always have Master and Papa and Mama and... though so far away. She finally settled on "May I visit... you know from time to time?"

Connor's compulsion answer the truth to a question dictated, "Of course, though it may only be occasionally as you will be the Mistress of the Well and so not completely human but nevertheless bound by its rules."

Though still in a gentle embrace Poppie considered her options while staring at the full moon and odd shadows it made in the garden. Dog by day, human by night... or something else that allowed a human form, children and a partner who was (well it seemed) kind, compassionate and very loving toward her. And a relative of Papa and Master's! It was all too confusing. 

"You need time, I realize that but... I have only ever felt such attraction to another once before. You are the one Poppie but if it is all too much I won't press the matter and we can remain friends for all time." Connor eased them down until they were lying on the porch and let his hand drift to her inner thigh a little and simply rub the jeans gently as they kissed again. He knew her arousal, could smell it but knew better than to take it too far without her approval and more particularly their full commitment to each other. Accutely aware also that she was a virgin and a changeling and coupling would change her status forever and she needed to understand that.

The caressing and kissing lasted many long minutes until Poppie broke the silence, "What of Luka?"

"It is his destiny to follow your father. He will be turned in due course and at his own request. He will remain a changeling, but also be able to sire children should he wish, just as your father has."

Poppie simply answered, "Oh..." but felt no real jealousy. Luka would have pups and a vampire's life by night. It would be enough. She only hoped he found a loving partner as she had.

Connor was a little surprised as Poppie appeared to shift gears, sat up, pulling him up in the process and announced, "Then I say yes, let this be done and I will remain you mistress/consort/whatever until the end of our days. Call Mistress Willow and make the arrangements - I can hardly spend six months in UK quarantine as part dog part human!"

The two eventually returned to the loungeroom hand in hand. Luka was asleep on the couch. Poppie could have sworn she could see his lanky teenager boy's body emerging by the day, but he had such a blissful look on his face in slumber and she noted that father was stroking his pretty dark blonde locks rhythmically just as he did a semi awake Xander.

Father smiled to her and whispered, "All well pet?"

"Yes father... but can we wait until morning for the [yawn] debrief?"

"Of course luv. You need a sleepy time top up?" Spike waved his wrist and noted the rather shy shake of the head as Connor left her at her bedroom door. "No I'll be fine."

Then all went quiet in the house, evening only punctuated by Spike carrying an exhausted Xander to their regular bedroom after covering Luka with a soft throw rug.

The new day brought the change and much to be done, not least of which was a visit to Chloe and the new pups. They were all nuzzled in turn and Xander, having taken a few hours off work explained the dilemma. Gracie was amazed that he would 'give away' Poppie, but had seen the kind relative and knew he was one to deal with older dogs. She gave Connor the full low down on Poppie's history, temperament and anything else she could think of. Also stressing that Poppie was the perfect age to breed should he be so inclined, though her register of European breeders seemed a little 'thin'. 

Connor put her at ease with a blindingly handsome smile and admission that 'what would be will be."

For his part Xander again chose a little girl to not so much fill Poppie's place but to honour her, it was the same little feisty pup that had snuggled with Connor the previous day. Maisie had light markings and piercing blue eyes along with expressions that could already be seen to mean mischief and/or undying love. The smallest of Chloe's latest litter, she was an obvious choice. Still three weeks out to her final vaccinations, the little one would remain with mother for some time yet, but Xander, Spike and Connor felt her strength even now. Spike resolved to speak to Black Feather as soon as the little girl was 'home'. With the threat of the Calgary 'and surrounds' Master now abated it was just possible she would not have to undergo the changes of her father or brother and sister... It was a worry for another day.

Connor's needs - and Poppie's for that matter - were swiftly dealt with. There was trepidation on the part of the father and master, but the bond was already obvious to any with the ability to detect a magical signature. A formal ceremony was communed for the following evening, the tickets passports etc to Europe hurriedly finalized (courtesy of some of Willow's 'contacts') and Mistress Blackfeather contacted - thrilled to preside over the proceedings.

For the unusual and sudden marriage ceremony of the two, Xander had dug deep... As Poppie spent her last day in dog form running with Gracie's team, two matching rings were purchased by Xander with Spike's approval from the most exclusive jewelers in Calgary. They were perfectly shaped (brilliant cut) sapphires with tiny diamonds trailing along the band in either direction, a small one for Poppie and larger fit for Connor. 

Spike spent the day with his daughter, aware that her decision was final and that this would be the last time she would experience her birth form. He worried for her, nuzzled and licked her throughout the day in a way that had Gracie a little puzzled. She had been invited to the partnering ceremony of William's niece and Connor and had also been told that Poppie (the neice's namesake - and how ironic was that!) would be departing for England with Connor.

Just after sundown Mistress Blackfeather presided as Spike led his daughter clad only in an long white shirt (one of Xander's) into the humble lounge room of Xander's Calgary home. Connor was similarly clad and waiting already kneeling with Xander in the pentagram of magical dust. As soon as the two joined their respective partners holding hands tight, the Mistress began to chant in the 'old' language. Poppie would now, like her partner, be in human form and 'timeless' until the demise of the Brand. Mistress Blackfeather walked widdershins around the four kneeling as she chanted and was pleased to see the pentagram glow then apparently disappear in a shower of bright sparkles, much to Luka's apparent delight. 

The more casual yet hurried 'human' arrangements had meant that only immediate family and friends were present for a more standard civil ceremony. Guests included Jerry, Connie and the boys, David and Chris, and of course the lovely Gracie, Richard and Mike and Greta Woolnough (Gracie's parents), flanked by Chloe and small puppies (at Poppie's request) and added to as Willow and the coven on the other side of the world watched them via video conference.

Fairly standard nuptuals and exchanging of rings were delivered with such adoration that even Jerry had a tear in his eye. The two were so obviously in love that all present sent wishes to which ever deity it was that they worshiped that the two might be blessed with long life and happiness. If only they knew the origins of the two, it would have been wished tenfold.

Connor lifted the veil of his beautiful wife, the same veil that had married Jerry's wife and her mother before her. It had been a loaned gift unbidden and one that had Xander hug the lovely Carrie shortly before proceedings. This was a 'pay it on' moment. Xander's neice had found her match as had he all those years ago... as had her mother before her and his father for that matter... it was only fair.

The kiss following the declaration of 'man and wife' was long and true, the promise eternal... noone in the room other than immediate family knew how final this decision was. 

Xander invited all present outside into the moonlit garden - all taking a drink of choice from the table as they alighted the patio but Connor could not help himself. He picked up his beautiful new wife and carried her from the lounge, down the steps of the deck and into the garden and proceded to kiss her with all present as witness then turned slowly and with tears tracking down simply stated, "This is the love of my life. I can ask for no more but that we might one day be blessed with children... Poppie... completes me. And to my darling... I am yours always and in all ways. If I disappoint or distress you then all here present shall protect and guide you. Our children will be beautiful just as those around you bless the world with their presence... I... Oh... I'm sorry... Xander?"

It was intepreted as a call for the father of the bride, or the uncle. Xander stepped up and pulled Spike with him. "We, William and I, could not be prouder on this day. Yours and our beautiful Poppie are now all time partners in William's family and by association, mine. And thank you *all* for celebrating this momentous event with us and let us all toast the happy couple."

A hearty "To the happy couple" was followed by much celebration, though 'William' was careful to sort some sleeping arrangements for Chloe and the pups before the night wore too thin. Gracie again touched by his concern, her frown not leaving before she had to ask... "So you..."

"Love huskies... yeah... Truth be known one in another life." His wicked blue eyed wink left her utterly enamoured but also wondering. William was something out of the ordinary... but then again so was Alexander... and what was she really thinking. Any pup that found their way to this household was indeed a lucky one. And who was she to question... she had only just found love and... and... and... She rejoined the revellers happy in the knowledge that her dear Chloe and pups were resting happily in the laundry on a plushy mat.

Carrie had cornered Poppie as Connor was drawn into a conversation with Mike, Xander and Gracie's beau Richard.

"So you are heading home again so soon... What a shame - we've hardly gotten to know you!"

Poppie still had three years plus of memories of 'knowing' Jerry and his family, but could hardly admit that so took strength from the smile across the way from her father and simply stated, "Yes, the decision does seem quite sudden, but I'm sure we will be back sometime. We have family here. It only seems natural that we would want to return. And aren't your boys a delight! Connor and I both want to start a family, but my uncle is a bit of a stickler for the old rules... you know..." It was a statement she was glad father had insist she rehearse as it seemed to placate any doubt and prevent further questions. As an after thought she took the veil from her hair and folded it ever so gently adding, "I do so appreciate the loan of your veil. I am sure it has good tidings attached to it. Thank you."

Carrie was about to refuse as Poppie handed it to her but the "I think your boys will have someone in their future who needs it too" had the kind woman shedding a tear and touched by the girl's genuine thanks.

At the end of a very long night, pups, dogs, wives, children and partners were all ushered out and finally on their way home, and Poppie and Connor were sitting rather exhausted on the lounge hand in hand. And for the first time since all the festivities, Poppie was able to talk to her partner and her father in private as Spike squatted in front of his beautiful daughter. 

 

PART 36

Xander absented himself for the moment, settling a still very awake Luka with a story and the treat of sleeping on the Master's bed. 

Spike took his daughter's hands into his cool, pale pair, kissed first left then right and finally levelled his baby blue eyes with hers. "You are my precious girl, never forget that. And what you have chosen is both brave and wonderful. You won't forget your dear old Da ey Pop...? Even if he is a bit furry around the edges... Give us some grandkids yeah?"

Both Connor and Poppie saw welling tears in the ensouled vampire's eyes as Spike leaned up and gave a final kiss to Poppie then Connor's forehead, and heard the whispered, "Me ol' Grandsire would've been proud as punch... Hmpph [sniff]." There was a pause then Spike was back in the building. "Well you two better get some shut eye, there's a plane to catch. I'll take my leave now if you don't mind - canine companions not really welcome in hallowed halls of Calgary Airport."

Poppie grabbed her father's hand before he had a chance to stand. "I... Papa? I will come to visit, I really will and we can talk on the computer. I promise, every day if I can. And Aunt Willow will teach me some magic, and I will keep reading and learning I promise!" Connor's hand slid around Poppie's back and began to gently rub in silent indication of support.

"I... I will miss being huskie, but I... we... will make you proud and a grandfather." Her right hand found its way into Connor's and Spike saw the slight sqeeze reciprocated.

"I know Pet. Lookin' forward to it. Now as I say... time for shut eye for your ol' Da. Big day tomorrow." WIth that Spike rose and departed the room with a liquid grace that Poppie committed to memory. 

She and Connor sat for a few more minutes then moved to their room (Luka still in Master and Papa's - sleeping on the plushy mat covered by the faux fur with a soft toy rather than his sister for comfort). The 'newlyweds' forewent consummating their nuptuals in favour of a gentle cuddle and fell into an exhausted sleep. They had only a few hours before being required to pack and leave for the airport.

The following day was as strange as it was exciting, and in a way, terrifying for Poppie. She woke early as usual, but this time in human form. She was about to panic but Connor's strong arms were around her waist and behind her neck, and he was awake also. Clear blue eyes met blue and he kissed her, first on the nose then meaningfully, lovingly on the mouth and she relaxed a little.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetheart."

"I... I'm just... This is the first time... for a lot of things... and we're leaving today... and..." 

Connor kissed her again and then, with adoration in his eyes, pulled away for a moment before moving up the bed, dragging her with him until they were semi seated against the bedhead. He intertwined he fingers on his left hand with hers and began to gently caress her with his right, the arm finding its way behind her neck as they had moved.

"Me too..." He paused to rub lovingly over the nape of her neck, "But we'll work it out. I've... I love you and we'll work it out." He bent down enough to catch her lips in a chaste kiss, deepening it as she returned the gesture. Connor found himself lost in the kiss and began rubbing his hands up and down her torso, over soft breasts and through her hair. They began to rearrange their bodies so the two were side by side touching the full length of both bodies. Poppie pushed her top leg between his legs, rubbing ever so slightly and pressing herself against her partner as they continued to kiss. She could feel herself getting warm and a new sensation started in her nether regions as she could feel Connor's interest, his shaft beginning to harden and press against her.

Poppie instinctively rolled over to her front, presenting as though for a dog to take her, whereby Connor gently eased her onto her back again, whispering "It is easier this way, trust me."

Poppie gave what could only be described as a willing whimper then spread her legs as Connor continued to caress and encourage her with caring kisses and light touches. She felt his fingers as they entered her and responded with all the enthusiasm and nervousness of the virgin that she was. The initial breach was a little painful but then... then as he continued to caress she arched up and began to beg with panted breath. He entered her but also left his finger just... there... and it felt right, she was ready. This was her partner, her lover, and she now understood Master and Father, mother and her sire, she knew in that moment that this was to be her partner and friend in all things. Her human form responded to his careful attentions and she felt their joining on a visceral level.

Their lovemaking was for the most part, silent, yet the kindness and concern on Connor's part exuded the love he felt. He had chosen her and she him, and his completion in her was met by joyous kisses. Her human monthly cycle dictated the result and their partnership as Battle Brand and Consort was complete. 

Spike could smell the change as the two alighted the SUV and licked the hand of his daughter. She would indeed be a mother by the end of nine long months at the Well. He would be a Grandfather, something he never really contemplated before, and as Xander arrived home from the airport, he found himself with an arm full of dog that simply wanted petting and reassurance, and as the vampire emerged after his change there was even more petting and a quiet word to the 15yo human Luka, he was to be an uncle. 

Poppie had been sobbing as she farewelled Father and her brother at the door, feeling entirely strange that for the first time, they had taken the change but she had not, but Connor's reassuring arm around her waist and Master's gentle encouragement gave her the strength to continue to the car, bouyed up by the knowledge that she could come back and visit within the year. Her passport and papers had been prepared by contacts in Miss Blackfeather's camp and were legitimate, the marriage certificate real and the trip back to the Well eased as they were met by a smiling Willow at Heathrow.

The ensuing months saw the arrival of Poppie's little sister, Maisie. The young dog was enthusiastic, a little confused by her brother's nightly change, but nonetheless devoted and obedient, and she grew quickly.

Luka for his part was aging on a seven to one ratio. Teenager and obsessed with skateboarding in the evenings plus delighted by his role on Gracie's sled team (now second from the front behind her father on her prize team) during the day.

On their trip to Alaska, Gracie was a little confused by the reluctance of Xander to allow the dogs to sleep anywhere but his own tent when they competed, but was genuinely appreciative of his presence as an extra set of hands during the trip which saw her named 'Female Musher of the Year'. Her team was given 'airtime' by the local and international press which was a pleasant surprise - apparently a female musher was still a novelty.

As Luka turned twenty one in human years, a frantic phone call confirmed that Poppie was in labor. Willow and other wiccans expert in midwifery were in attendance, nevertheless Spike was all but frantic. They were so far away and he had no means of getting there. Twelve hours later and Spike and Luka in human form, the news finally came. He was a grandfather to two beautiful, healthy human boys. 

The happy couple named one William James and the other Liam Alexander, and Spike gave in to emotion that evening. It was more than he or Xander would ever have hoped for. There were immediate plans for the family to visit at Christmas but for now it was enough to view the pictures of the newborns online. News that Poppie and Connor hoped for more was merely icing on the cake.

But there was a harder decision to make, one that involved Willow and one of the Orbs of Thesula. 

For many months Spike had avoided the conversation but eventually Luka had his way. He *wanted* to be like Father, regardless of the consequences. He begged and pleaded and played up and played submissive, and eventually Master and his father agreed, but only after insisting that he talk to Mistress Willow who counselled him on the reality of living the life he was choosing. A life where he would watch his mother and siblings die, where he would be condemned to the nightly change, where he was neither a member of the human race nor one hundred percent dog. But his resolve held, and in the end both Xander and Spike agreed.

Willow arrived with Poppie and her tiny children and on the third anniversary of Luka and Poppie's original change to human/dog he was Sired by his father. There would be husky children of his line but he would see many he cared for die in the course of an infinitely long life, but father and Master would also be there and he would have the joy of experiencing Maisie having four litters, and her offspring having litters and... There were no tears as he died and rose within hours rather than days, the timeframe apparently dictated by his canine heritage bore dividends. Yet his change was as regular as clockwork and on the morrow he and father running together, their dog forms now locked to the timelessness that was vampire.

Xander too experience the oddness that it was to be immortal (after a fashion) his soul tied to Spike's for all time. There would be the experience of loss as dear ones not so blessed, being taken from him, and the need to eventually 'move on' as questions might be asked, but he too was happy, and the need to move on something that he and Spike dealt with as par for the course. Rural Canada was very forgiving when it came to privacy and happy relations with the neighbours.

Twenty years on saw Xander just as he had been when he first found Spike and working from home as a consultant and with his own sled team, though they often entered distant competitions under a team name denoting the 'line' rather than upsetting people. It was a good life and as the next decade approached with New Year's eve, Spike and he made love in the Xander made jacuzzi on the back deck of their country estate. And Spike reflected... there were worse things in his unlife than being a dog for the day.

FIN


End file.
